


You're Attracted to a Man with a Solid Right Hook

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [28]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned CT-1409 | Echo, Mentioned CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: Yes, violence was attractive, but there are only so many times you can propose to a man in a medbay.A look at Kix and Jesse's relationship.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	You're Attracted to a Man with a Solid Right Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Less humor, more fluff, and Kix deigns to share his braincell.

Jesse watched him from across the battlefield, letting him catch his attention for just long enough to be dangerous. The medic was working tirelessly and without caring for his own wellbeing to keep the downed soldiers alive. Deft hands pulled armor and wrapped bandages, and Jesse couldn’t keep his eyes off him. A blaster bolt whizzed by his head, pulling Jesse back to the droids in front of him.

Just in time for the charge in his blaster to die.

Jesse let loose some choice words and dropped the blaster to raise his fists. Unfortunately, this caught the medic’s attention and caused him to yell across the field.

“Trooper, DON’T YOU DARE!” Jesse shrugged back and hid a sheepish look under his bucket. Besides, he had clankers to demolish and he was pretty sure he’d learned a few things from watching Commander Cody. He very quickly figured out that he hadn’t learned _enough_ when he felt his knuckles crunch on the faceplate of the first droid he hit. 

~~~

Kix had been dragged out of his office by Jesse for ‘company bonding’, whatever the hell that meant. He’d noticed the man paying more attention to him over the last couple of weeks, and he wasn’t convinced that ‘company bonding’ wasn’t code for ‘please can we spar so I can end up on top of you.’ 

Not that he would complain if that was what ended up happening. 

Jesse was an idiot, but he was an idiot that did what it took to do his job, and Kix couldn’t point fingers when it came to that. The number of times he’d fallen asleep in the medbay instead of his bunk was truly astonishing.

~~~

Kix had been right about the ‘company bonding.’ Their spar ended up with the two of them in bed together and giggling like shinies.

It was the best sleep he’d gotten the whole war.

~~~

Jesse tried to not succumb to his exhaustion where he sat propped against the tree. Kix has his head in his lap, having passed out after talking Jesse through performing surgery on himself. If Jesse never had to do that again, it would be too soon. There was a reason Kix was the medic and not him.

Kix groaned in his sleep and Jesse adjusted his hold on the bandage around the man’s ribs. He didn’t know how Kix did this constantly; Jesse was nearing a panic attack just keeping Kix alive. 

Watching Kix go down had forced a realization, though: Jesse couldn’t make it through this war without Kix. Jesse knew what he was going to do once Kix woke up.

~~~

The throbbing pain in his side was still there when Kix pulled himself to consciousness. The weight on his arm was unexpected. It took a minute, but Kix finally managed to look down and saw Jesse’s tattooed head resting against his side. After the fear and panic he remembered after getting hit in the forest, it was nice to see him relaxed and sleeping. Coric appeared to start taking his vitals, but even with the near silence, Jesse still shot upright, ready to fend off attackers.

“Kix! Hi, hey, how are you feeling?” Jesse pulled himself back down to Kix’s level to smooth a hand over his brow. “You scared me so much. Please don’t make me be the medic again.”

“S’rry. D’n’t m’n to.” Kix managed to mumbled. Coric handed Jesse a cup and left the two of them be.

“No, no. I’m just glad you’re ok. I just… there’s just something I need to tell you.” Kix raised him eyebrows, urging Jesse to keep talking. “I love you so much, and I don’t think I’d be able to make it through the war without you. I don’t _want_ to make it through the war without you. You were dying and you weren’t mine.”

“Jess…” Kix tried to interrupt.

“No, Kix, I know you’re mine but you weren’t _mine._ So I need to fix that. _We_ need to fix it. Marry me? Please?” Jesse’s eyes were glistening, his emotions laid bare on his face. Kix squeezed the hand Jesse was clinging to like it was a lifeline and tugged. Jesse understood and leaned forward to press his forehead against Kix’s. He cleared his throat, not wanting to stumble over what he needed to say.

“Yes. Please, Jesse. I’ve wanted to marry you since you shattered your wrist punching droids the first time.” There was a wet laugh against Kix’s neck.

“In that case… _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde_.” Kix repeated the vows back to Jesse, and then grinned.

“Does the 501st count as ‘raising warriors’?”

“Well, somebody has to take responsibility for the destruction Fives and Echo cause. Might as well be us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando marriage vow: "We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors."


End file.
